


.

by luftschloss



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftschloss/pseuds/luftschloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all people John never thought he would kiss Sherlock Holmes. He wasn’t quite sure how this had happened, either. Okay, so Sherlock had pulled him close. And he had leaned in. But, yeah – <i>what</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	.

Out of all people John never thought he would kiss Sherlock Holmes. He wasn’t quite sure how this had happened, either. Okay, so Sherlock had pulled him close. And he had leaned in. But, yeah – _what_?

Sherlock hadn’t kissed before, nor had he felt the urge to. He could name all 34 facial muscles required, knew the different connotations and varied importance of the gesture in at least six different cultures as well as the chemistry behind the process. However, nothing quite compares to the actual experience, does it?

So once they had pulled apart – John still baffled and Sherlock not quite displeased with his experiment – John just really wasn’t sure what to do. Or say. Or where to look. He felt the color rise to his ears – dammit, why did this always happen when someone mattered – and finally fixated a spot somewhere in the periphery of Sherlock’s left shoulder.

“Well – uh,” he stuttered, “That was – that was … _different_.”

He could see Sherlock’s lips from the corner of his eye, could see them curl into a small grin.

“Unexpected,” he went on, rather helplessly, “I would say – uh.”

“Shut up, John.”

He looked up, caught Sherlock’s eye. Couldn’t help but grin back.

“Okay,” he muttered.

And went in for another kiss.


End file.
